urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaye Wells
Jaye Wells — Author Website Jaye Wells | Urban Fantasy About the Author Jaye Wells ''' Jaye Wells is a USA Today-bestselling author of urban fantasy and speculative crime fiction. Raised by booksellers, she loved reading books from a very young ago. That gateway drug eventually led to a full-blown writing addiction. When she’s not chasing the word dragon, she loves to travel, drink good bourbon and do things that scare her so she can put them in her books. Jaye lives in Texas with her husband and son. ~ Goodreads | Jaye Wells After several years as a magazine editor and freelance writer, USA TODAY Bestselling author Jaye Wells finally decided to leave the facts behind and make up her own reality. Her overactive imagination and life-long fascination with the arcane and freakish blended nicely with this new career path. Her Sabina Kane urban fantasy series is a blend of dark themes, grave stakes and wicked humor. Jaye lives in Texas with her saintly husband and devilish son. Her work is represented by Rebecca Strauss of DeFiore and Co. ~ About « Jaye Wells Genres Urban Fantasy Writing Style Series To expand the table, right-press or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: '''UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, Mil-UF=Military-Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Anthologies: * "Vampsploitation" (2009) in Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance 2: Love Bites (Sabina, Slade Corbin) * “The Werewife” (2013) short in Carniepunk — no series (weres; Annie & Brad) Freebies: Awards Cover Artist * Artist: Craig White — Sabina Kane series *Artist: — Publishing Information Publishers: Orbit, * Author Page: Quotes *Jaye Wells Quotes (Author of Red-Headed Stepchild) ~ GR Notes External References Books: *Books « Jaye Wells – Urban Fantasy Author *Sabina Kane series by Trisha Telep ~ Goodreads *The Prospero's War series by Jaye Wells ~ Goodreads *Jaye Wells - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Jaye Wells - FF *Jaye Wells - Sabina Kane Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog *FictFact - Jaye Wells author of Sabina Kane, The Prospero's War series Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jaye Wells: SABINA KANE *Celebrating the Sabina Kane series – Jaye Wells | (the original) Urban Fantasy Land *Once Upon a Series: Series of the Week: Sabina Kane Series by Jaye Wells World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Jaye Wells: SABINA KANE Interviews: *An interview with Jaye Wells on RED-HEADED STEPCHILD - Orbit Books *AAD Author Spotlight: Interview: Jaye Wells | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks *An Interview with Paranormal Author Jaye Wells — Barnes & Noble Reads *Jaye Wells Interview | syfy.co.uk *Mysteristas | Interview: Jaye Wells *Interview - Jaye Wells | Truths, triumphs, tragedies of an independent writer. *Sci-Fi Fan Letter: Author Interview: Jaye Wells *Stephen dines with Jaye Wells | Fantasy Literature *Interview, Jaye Wells - Green-Eyed Demon | My Bookish Ways *Between dreams and reality | Interview with Jaye Wells – Sabina Kane series *30 Days of Vampires, Interview: Jaye Wells | Lori Devoti *Sabina Kane Read A Long: Interview with Jaye Wells | The Book Nympho *Interview With Jaye Wells | Wicked Lil Pixie Reviews *30 Days of Demons – Day 20 – Jaye Wells | Michelle Rowen *Fantasy Book Critic: Dirty Magic by Jaye Wells and Mini Q/A *Book Monster Reviews: Interview & Giveaway with Jaye Wells *Eating Authors: Jaye Wells | Lawrence M. Schoen Audio & Video interviews: *Podcast #136 – Interview Jaye Wells & Halloween Comic Book Day | SciFiFX.com *An Interview with Jaye Wells | Hide and Create *▶ Jaye Wells Interview Part 1 - YouTube **▶ Jaye Wells Interview Part 2 - YouTube *▶ Jaye Wells Author @ Conestoga 12 in Tulsa, Oklahoma, - YouTube Articles: *Jaye Wells « Celebrity Role Model Pixel Campaign Author: *Jaye Wells – Urban Fantasy Author *About « Jaye Wells – Urban Fantasy Author *Goodreads | Jaye Wells (Author of Red-Headed Stepchild) *Jaye Wells - Wikipedia Community, Fan Sites: *(6) Jaye Wells ~ FB *jayewells (jayewells) on Twitter *Jaye Wells ~ tumblr Gallery of Book Covers—Sabina Kane Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance 2 .jpg|0.5. Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance 2: Love Bites (2009)–"Vampsploitation" by Jaye Wells|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6369517-the-mammoth-book-of-vampire-romance-2 Red Headed.jpg|1. Red-Headed Stepchild (2009— Sabina Kane series) by Jaye Wells, artist Craig White—read chapter|link=http://www.orbitbooks.net/extracts/an-extract-from-red-headed-stepchild/ The Mage in Black (Sabina Kane #2) by Jaye Wells.jpg|2. The Mage in Black (2010—Sabina Kane series) by Jaye Wells, artist Craig White—read chapter|link=http://www.orbitbooks.net/the-mage-in-black-by-jaye-wells-extract/ Green-Eyed Demon (Sabina Kane #3) by Jaye Wells.jpg|3. Green-Eyed Demon (2011—Sabina Kane series) by Jaye Wells, artist Craig White—read Chapter|link=http://www.orbitbooks.net/an-extract-from-green-eyed-demon/ Devil (Sabina Kane|4. Silver-Tongued Devil (2012–Sabina Kane series) by Jaye Wells, artist Craig White—read chapter|link=http://www.orbitbooks.net/silver-tongued-devil/ Vamp (Sabina Kane|5. Blue-Blooded Vamp (2012–Sabina Kane series) by Jaye Wells, artist Craig White—read chapter|link=http://www.orbitbooks.net/2012/05/09/excerpt-launch-blue-blooded-vamp/ Dirty Magic (The Prospero's War -1) by Jaye Wells.jpg|1. Dirty Magic (Jan 2014—Prospero's War series) by Jaye Wells—Art: Don Sipley ~ Chapter|link=http://jayewells.com/prosperos-war/dirty-magic-excerpt/ Cursed Moon (The Prospero's War #2) by Jaye Wells.jpg|2. Cursed Moon (Aug 2014—Prospero's War series) by Jaye Wells—Art: Don Sipley ~ Chapter|link=http://jayewells.com/prosperos-war/ Deadly Spells (The Prospero's War) by Jaye Wells .jpg|3. Deadly Spells (March 3, 2015 —The Prospero's War series) by Jaye Wells—Art: Don Sipley ~ Chapter Category:Authors